Ever since people have kept and maintained domestic animals, such as dogs, in society there has existed the issue of maintaining control of the animals while walking them as well as while effectively training the animals. For both walking and training dogs, the animal is usually tethered on a leash which can be held by a person both to lead the animal and prevent the animal from wandering too far away from the person. To attach a leash to the animal, a harness or collar is typically used.
When walking a dog, for example, a collar of a simple band, or the like, is typically used. A typical walking collar is placed around the dog's neck and fastened to a circumference such that the collar will not slip off of the dog's neck but also does not choke the dog. Such walking collars are typically fixed to and maintain one size, or circumference, during the use of the collar, thereby preventing the collar from tightening. When training a dog, however, it is desirable for the trainer to have an immediate method for physically communicating with the animal. As such, collars that have a variable circumference such that the collar tightens around the dog's neck as the dog pulls against the leash are typically used for training. Since these two very different collars are desirable for the two different exercises of walking and training dogs, dog owners and/or trainers will typically have at least two collars, a walking collar and a training collar to purchase, use, and keep readily available.
Therefore, it is desirable to have one collar that can be placed around a dog's neck such that the circumference of the collar around the dog's neck can be either fixed, or variable, as the dog pulls against the leash attached to the collar. As such, it is desirable to have one collar that can be used as either a walking collar or a training collar.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.